What if Willow wasnt Willow and Angel wasnt Angel?
by weirdo1984
Summary: Title says it all


Title: What if Willow wasn't Willow and Angel wasn't Angel?

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W S/X

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon!

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Willow and Angel switch bodies

Willow slowly woke to a thumping beat. She shook her head hoping it would go away. When it didn't Willow got out of bed and headed to her bathroom to get ready for school. She went to brush her teeth when she looked in the mirror. She screamed when she didn't see her reflection not noticing her voice was different. She was then glad that her parents were out of town. Willow went to go get dressed she pulled out a pair of jeans she went to put them on only to find that they didn't fit. She then went to the window opening the blinds only to scream in pain as her skin started to smoke. This time she noticed the voice change. Her eyes were wide. She quickly looked down and saw she was not in her body. She was in a man's body and not just any man. Angel's.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Willow said crying and pacing. Her arms hurt from the burn. She ran to her phone and picked it up dialing the Library.

"Sunny Dale Library how can I help you?" She heard the English say

"Giles!" Willow cried

"Angel?" Giles asked concerned why the vampire was crying.

He heard a sob. "No Giles it's Willow."

"Willow?" Giles ask confused

"Giles you have to help me! I woke up and I'm in Angel's body!" Willow cried over the phone

Giles was confused but he was glad that at the moment she didn't have to breathe because she would have passed out.

"Willow calm down. We will come and find out what it is that happened." Giles said calmly. He handed a boy in the library a note asking him to get Xander Harris.

"Giles please hurry. There is something is my head!" Willow said

"What do you mean?" Giles asked

"A voice. He is saying let them come and then we can kill them." Willow said shuddering

"My dear God Willow. It's Angelus." Giles said just realizing since she was in Angel's body she would have his demon too.

"Please, please hurry. I can't take it." Willow pleaded

Giles hung up with Willow just as Xander walked in.

"What's up?" Xander asked holding the note he had got to come to the library

"It's Willow." Giles said as he grabbed his coat and led the boy out informing him what had happened. On the way to Willow's Giles dialed Angel and Spikes number. The blonde vampire came back a year before. He was lonely and he wanted to be with a family of sorts. They brought him in only if he promised not to drink from a human again. He agreed and began drinking cow's blood. He and Xander grew closer. And had found love with each other. Everyone had seen the way they looked at each other from the moment the blond entered the strange family. So they were not shocked when the two began to date. That was 7 months ago. Spike protected the teen boy.

"Ello?" A sleepy Spike asked.

"Spike I need you to go and check on Angel right now and wake him." Giles said

Spike was confused and went and walked into the brown haired vampire's room.

"Angel. Angel!" Spike said shaking the sleeping vampire.

"What?" was said from under the blanket.

"Angel?" Spike finally got a riff of him. "What the hell?" he muttered and pulled the blanket back. "WILLOW?"

Angel shot up. "Where?" Angel's eyes widen. Noticing his voice. "What?" he looked up at Spike confusion written all over his face.

"Angel?" Spoke slowly

"Yeah." Angel nodded. He stopped and listened for a moment realize he didn't hear Angelus in his head. "I don't hear Angelus."

Spike just stared at him in shock. And put the phone to his ear. "Umm… I think we got a situation."

"I take it he is in Willow's body?" Giles asked

"Uh Yeah. I'm getting kind of creeped out." Spike said not taking his eyes off his sire.

"You and Angel need to make you way over to Willow's we are almost there. She is in Angel's body."

"Ok. We will meet you there." Spike said and hung up. "We need to go to Red's."

"What is going on?" Angel said, "And what is with my voice?"

"Angel go into the bathroom." Spike said and watched as he went in and then yelled.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Angel said then ran from the mansion feeling the sunlight in the first time in 200 odd years.

"Angel!!!" Spike yelled staying away from the light. Angel stopped and looked at the blond. "Here now!" Spike growled. He was shocked when the older vampire did as he ordered. Angel walked in like a little kid who just got in trouble.

"We need to go to Red's." Spike said firmly

Angel was about to ask why then it dawned on him. He was in her body so she was in his.

"Oh Willow!" Angel said

"Come on. Let's go." Spike said he tossed Angel the car keys Angel headed to the car as Spike headed to the sewer.

Angel speed like a mad man. All four turned up at Willow's at the same time. They all ran into the house meeting Spike at the stairs going up to Willow's room. They heard crying and saw Willow had hidden herself under the covers. Xander went straight to the windows closing the blinds.

"Willow your safe to come out now." Giles said softly

Willow peaked her head from the covers to make sure it was safe. Once she was sure she sat up, and winced as soon as she heard the 3 heart beats. She could hear the flowing of the blood.

She looked at her four friends. Angel went and sat beside her and ran his hand over her face. She moved into his hand. "Warm." She murmured. She was so cold.

"Red what happened to your arms?" Spike asked looking at the burns

"Sunlight." Willow whispered.

"Oh Willow." Xander went to her bathroom and got the first aid kit to clean the burned

Willow was staring at Angel's neck *well my neck* she couldn't stop her self from licking her lips. Then she realized how close she was to his neck and then realized she had vamped out. She quickly went back under the blankets shaking. What was she doing? She almost bit into her body's neck

"Willow have you fed?" Giles asked. He saw how she had vamped out and how close she was to biting Angel

"No." Came a small voice from under the blanket. She heard Angelus chuckling. *should have taken a bite* he whispered. "NO!"

"Red?" Spike asked at the sudden out burst.

"Angel?" Willow asked

"Yes little one?" Angel asked

"Can… Can you come under here for a minute?" She sounded sad

Angel looked at his friends and climbed under the blanket. Willow's face was hidden.

"Willow?" He Whispered

"How do I make it go away?" She asked

"Make what go away little one?" Angel asked softly putting his hand on her shoulder.

Willow slowly raised her head so he could see her. He saw that she had vamped out. She had tears in her eyes scared because she couldn't turn back. "You need to calm down honey." He ran his hand through her hair and then ran his fingers over Willow's ridges. Willow closed her eyes. The ridges disappeared. Willow began to purr. Nuzzling against Angel's hand.

Xander asked, "Is she purring?"

"He's calmed her." Giles said with a smile.

*hmmm, interesting. Spike purrs when I am snuggling with him. That is when he is the happiest.* Xander thought. And smiled

Angel crawled from under the blanket and moments after Willow did the same.

"Sorry." Willow said looking at her friends.

"No need for that Red. It takes some getting use to." Spike said with a smile.

"Xander why don't you go downstairs and make sure all the curtains are closed." Angel said

Xander went downstairs and called up when everything was done. Angel took Willow's hand and led her downstairs. They sat at the table while Angel heated some blood for Willow. After it was done he set it in front of her. She looked up at him. No really wanting to drink it.

"Willow it will make you feel better." Giles said

"Can I have some privacy?" Willow asked her eyes pleading they say yes.

"Of Course." Xander said as they walked into the living room. Spike sat on the couch and Xander sat on his lap resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder. They waited a few minutes. Then they heard

"Angel?" Willow called from the other room

"Yes little one?" Angel asked but assumed she was going to ask him to come in and help calm down. But he didn't want to go in until she asked.

"Can you come here?" Willow asked

Angel quickly made his way to her. She didn't hide from him this time. "Its ok I'm here." He took her in his arms rubbing circles on her back. He ran his hand though her hair. Her face was in the crock of his neck. He felt ridges disappear and she began to purr again. Moving closer to him. Angel held her tight. He knew she felt cold and wanted to help as much as he could.

"Thank you." Willow whispered against his neck.

Angel lifted her face to look at him. "You never have to thank me. Never." Willow smiled at him. She didn't understand how he could calm her down so easily. She didn't want to leave his arms. She felt safe there.

"Ready to go and see the others? See if we can find out what is going on?" Angel asked

She looked down and whispered. "Will you sit with me?"

"Of course." Angel smiled he took her hand and they walked into the living room. Everyone was seated. Willow sat on the couch and Angel sat right beside her. Willow took his hand in her. She didn't understand why she felt the need to be so close to him. Willow had always had a crush on the vampire but right now she felt like if he wasn't right there she wouldn't know what to do.

"Do you know how this happened?" Giles asked looking at the two of them. They both shook their heads no. "Did either of you feel the change?" again they both shook theirs no. "Any unusual dreams?" they shook their heads no.

"Well this isn't going well." Xander said he didn't understand how this happened.

"When the sun sets we will go to the library and research." Spike said

"Out there?" Willow said pointing to the outside. She was having a hard enough time dealing with the three heart beats. Could she handle more? She felt Angel run his fingers across her cheek letting her know that he would not leave her side. She began to purr again, and nuzzled into his neck. Angel was concentrating on Willow he didn't see the knowing looks that passed though the three friends.

The sun had set and they made their way to the library. Willow hung onto Angel's hand like he was her lifeline. Willow could hear everything so clearly. She stopped suddenly. A feeling coming over her but she didn't know what it was. She looked at her friends to see if they could tell her.

Spike knew what she felt and knew she didn't understand. "There are vamps near by."

Willow nodded her head in understanding. They followed Spike to find the vampires. They found 7 vampires in the park. Angel grabbed his stake reminding himself he wasn't a vampire at the moment. They went killing the creatures. Willow had killed 2 so far. She turned around to see where she would be needed. She saw as a vamp was sneaking up on Angel. With vampire speed she got to Angel knocking him out of the way and staked the vamp. She was growling. The vamp had almost taken out her Angel. She looked around for anymore.

"Angel?" Giles asked Angel was lying on the ground.

"Angel." Willow said and kneeled next to him. She smelt the blood. She turned him over to find that when she pushed him out of the way he hit his head on the ground. "Angel?" Willow nuzzled at him, hoping to wake him. She looked at her friends.

"Willow we need to get him to the hospital." Xander said Willow picked him up nuzzling his neck again as they took him to the hospital. Once Angel was being treated on Willow ran from the hospital. She had hurt her Angel. There was only one place for her to go. She walked into the mansion and found Angel's room. She climbed into his bed. She could smell him on the pillows.

"Will Willow be ok?" Xander asked as she ran from the hospital.

"She'll be ok as soon as she has Angel with her." Giles said

"Why did she run?" Xander asked

"Luv she feels guilty for hurting Angel." Spike said wrapping his arm around him.

"But she didn't mean to. She forgot she had the vamp strength." Xander said looking up at his blond.

"She feels guilty because she forgot about the vamp strength." Giles said

"Willow Rosenberg's family?" a doctor asked.

"Right here." Spike said

"Is she alright?" Giles asked

"She has a bump and a couple of stitches. She will be fine in a few days." The doctor reassured

"Can we see her?" Xander asked

"Of course right this way." The doctor led them to the room

They walked into the room closing the door.

"Angel you ok?" Giles asked

"Yeah I'm ok." Angel smiled but the smile faded when she realized the red head wasn't there. "Where's Willow?

"Once you were getting taken care of she ran." Spike said

"Why?" Angel asked

"She feels guilty for hurting you." Xander said

Angel climbed out of bed, "Let's go find her."

"Angel are you sure you're up for this?" Giles asked

"Yes. I need to find her." Angel said going into the bathroom to change

"Spike you have to do the work here. Can you sense her?" Xander asked walking beside him

Spike closed his eyes he caught her sent they began to follow. "She's at the mansion."

They all took off running to find the red head. They entered the mansion. "Your room" Spike said to Angel. Angel walked into his room. Seeing she was in his bed hiding from the world.

Willow could tell someone was in the room. But she didn't come out of hiding. She felt the blanket lift and someone crawl in beside her. Wrapping their arms around her. She turned slowly and saw Angel. She began to cry. He was there he wasn't dead.

"It's ok sweetie." Angel said

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I forgot." Willow said through her tears.

"I know. This is new to you. But you did it to save me. So you have nothing to be sorry for." Angel said wiping her tears from her cheek.

Willow snuggled against him nuzzling his neck.

"Why don't you guys stay here?" Spike said "Giles the spare room is down the hall."

"Thank you." Giles said and made his way to the room.

"Come on pet." Spike said taking Xander's hand leading him to his room. They crawled into bed Spike wrapping his arms around the teen. Xander laid his head on Spike chest.

"You ok?" Spike ask

Xander looked up and smiled. "I am always great when I am in your arms."

Spike smiled leaning down kissing him. Spike had never felt this way about anyone. Xander just called to him. He needed to be with the boy when he was away from him all he could think about was him.

"Xander." Spike said making the boy look at him.

"Yeah?" Xander asked

"I love you." Spike said for the first time. Xander got the biggest smile every.

"I love you too. Forever and for always." Xander said and kissed the blond all his emotions being shown in that one kiss. He had known for awhile that he loved the blonde but was afraid to tell him. Not wanting to scare the blond away.

"Angel?" Willow asked looking at him.

"Yes Willow?" Angel asked looking at her. She leaned down and kissed him. Angel responded.

"Love you." Willow said looking at him.

"I love you too." Angel said. They snuggled together. They both heard "You belong together." just before they fell asleep.

Willow woke slowly. But she didn't hear the thumping and she couldn't hear Angelus. She looked over and Angel seeing he was back in his body. Willow sat up and then straddled him leaning down and kissing him. Angel woke slowly feeling Willows lips on his. He opened his eyes looking up into green eyes. Willow pulled back smiling.

"Morning." Willow said looking down at him smiling.

"Morning." Angel said smiling and tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear

"I see we are back in our bodies." Angel said

"Yup. And I have missed my body." Willow said

"And I have missed watching your body." Angel said making Willow blush

"Well it is nice seeing your body to." Willow said running her hand down his chest. A short time later they walked into the living room. Everyone already awake

"Angel how are you this morning?" Giles asked

"Great." Said the now dark haired vampire.

"You've switched bodies again?" Xander asked

"Yes." Willow said wrapping her arms around Angel. "Don't know how."

"But before we fell asleep we heard someone say we belong together." Angel said, "Maybe this was a way for us to see that from some higher power."

"It could have been." Giles nodded

Angel sat on the couch bring Willow down on him. Willow snuggled against him remembering how cold she was in his body and wanted to warm him some.

"Love you little one." Angel said

"Love you too." Willow said

The End


End file.
